The Future meets Past and The Past Meets Future
by PIlipina Ako
Summary: New sum: some friends think that the story about a future girl that had fell in a well and met a half demon, is all fake just a fairytale. But are wrong. One girl falls into the well and meets the inuyasha gang. n the rest of them waits 4 her return but
1. Chapter 1

The Future Meets Past and The Past Meets Future

Summary:

Year 2006

4 girls and 4 boys were just listening to their teacher talk about the feudal Japan. The 4 boys say its stupid and is a only a fairy tale. The girls just say ' whatever don't care if you guys believe or not.' The boys then say that the girls believe in everything, but the girls say they don't so the boys dare the girls to go to the old Higurashi shrine and so they did.

They all looked into the well when one of the guys bump into one of the girls and she fell down into it and the 4 boys and now 3 girls look down calling her name, but never heard the girls voice now Hope the girl who fell in the well is now in feudal Japan and the well wont take her back to her time.

How will she get back home to her time? How will Inuyasha and the gang think of her being from the future? And how will she deal with the demons after her wherever she goes?

Chapter one: Falling into the well

One girl with a coat on that her cousin had bought in America from American eagle it was white and had some colors of black and had a picture of a rose on the left of her chest and the same one, but on the right of her arm. She had a cap on from Van Dutch it was white and black so it would match her coat. She also had on jeans with a black skirt over it. The girl was looking at herself in the mirror trying to figure out a way what color make up she would put on. "HOPE GET DOWN HERE YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" Hope's mother yelled. Hope just looked at herself again then ran downstairs out the door giving her mom a hug.

When Hope was out the door she saw she friends, three girls and four boys. One of the girls had her hair up and was braded. She had tank top on with baggy pants on the color she was wearing was white and blue. Another girl had her hair down with curls on the end of her hair and had brownish red highlights. Hope Had highlights too but was red. The girl was wearing a pink coat and pink jeans. And the last girl had in a pony tale and was wearing a type of gangster style and so were the four boys. "Wow is today gangster style?" Hope asks the boy with blue just looked at everyone. "I guess so, but you, Kri, and Melody ant. "Well let's get to school." Hope said.

When 8 friends finish their classes, but one Social Studies. The teacher was talking about feudal Japan about a hanyou named Inuyasha and a miko named Kikyo. Kikyo had thought it was Inuyasha who had betrayed her, but it was another hanyou named Naraku who had made himself to look like Inuyasha. Kikyo had used all her strength and had pinned Inuyasha to a sacred tree. After 50 years Inuyasha was free from a mysterious girl that was said she was the reincarnation of Kikyo. This had happened in the Higurashi Shrine.

Two of the boys just slept and the other boys just did there own things. The girls listen to the story. When it was all over the group of friends just talk about Social Studies. "Man isn't that story about the half demon boring?" A boy wearing red and black said. "I don't know I slept through the whole class." Another boy said that was wearing the color silver and black. "Who would believed in that stuff all fairy tales." The other boy said wearing brown and black. The boy in blue just nodded in agreement. "Haki, Ang, Kai, and Ray! You guys weren't listening! We have a TEST on it tomorrow." The girl with pink known as Melody said. (The boy's names are in order when they were talking about how dumb the story of inuyasha.)

"Yeah so. Wait a minute you girls don't believed in this stuff do u? Haki ask and the other boys just smirk. The girls looked at them "YEAH RIGHT LIKE WE BELIEVED IN IT!" Miyomi said (the gangster dress girl.) "Well then we dare you guys to go to the Higurashi Shrine and look into around." Kai said. The 4 girls nodded and head towards the Shrine.

AT HIGURASHI SHIRNE WITH THE 8 FRIENDS

"So this is the place? It still looks good." Kri said and everyone nodded. "Hey look there's a well house." Hope said. The friends headed there and when the got to it the opened the door and saw the well.

"A well I wonder what's so special about it?" Ang asked. The Girls looked at Ang Then Hope said, "Well it had been here over 500 years." "Oh" Ang said. "Hey scoot over I want to see hoe deep the well is." Haki said, but then bump Hope into the well. "HOPE!" Melody yelled. They all looked down yelling for Hope, but none of them heard her reply.

"What happened to her?" They all said at the same time.

HOPE'S P.O.V.

Hope was looking into the well when Haki said to scoot over, but then he bump into her and she lost her footage and fell. Hope had heard Melody call for her, but then she saw a blue light and every thing went black.

END OF P.O.V.

Hope woke up hearing a girl screaming sit (guess who?) "Hmm where am I?" Hope said to her self. When she looked up she saw a blue sky instead of the hut her friends and her were in. "Ok I got to get out of this well." Hope said, but then saw a girl in a uniform looking down at her. "Umm… Help?" Hope asked. The girl (U know who it is) smiled and helped her up.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

A.N. This is my new fic plz review and no flames I'm a sensitive person. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

The Future Meets Past And The Past Meets Future

Last Time:

_So this is the place? It still looks good." Kri said and everyone nodded. "Hey look there's a well house." Hope said. The friends headed there and when the got to it the opened the door and saw the well._

"_A well I wonder what's so special about it?" Ang asked. The Girls looked at Ang Then Hope said, "Well it had been here over 500 years." "Oh" Ang said. "Hey scoot over I want to see hoe deep the well is." Haki said, but then bump Hope into the well. "HOPE!" Melody yelled. They all looked down yelling for Hope, but none of them heard her reply._

"_What happened to her?" They all said at the same time._

_Hope woke up hearing a girl screaming sit (guess who?) "Hmm where am I?" Hope said to her self. When she looked up she saw a blue sky instead of the hut her friends and her were in. "Ok I got to get out of this well." Hope said, but then saw a girl in a uniform looking down at her. "Umm… Help?" Hope asked. The girl (U know who it is) smiled and helped her up._

Now:

Chapter2: meeting and a demon that's not after Inuyasha

**AT THE SAME TIME HAPPENING WHEN HOPE AND THE OTHERS WERE GOING TO HIGURASHI SHRINE**

Kagome was in a fight with Inuyasha again because she needed to go home and take her test, and that she hadn't been home for a week.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Inuyasha yelled.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I NEED TO GO HOME AND TAKE MY TEST AND I HAVENT SEEN MY FAMILY FOR A WEEK!" Kagome yelled back.

Inuyasha heard the part '_I haven't seen my family a week' _from her and felt guilty, but didn't show that he was. He knew he'd been keeping her here to long, but it wasn't like he didn't want her to see her family. He just hated it when she leaves. He wouldn't tell anyone, but whenever she leaves back to her time he would miss her. Though he just kept on arguing with her.

"So what we need you here to search for the jewel that's all why you're here, and when that's over you could go home." Inuyasha said.

Kagome was hurt when he said that. She felt that she was being use just to search for the jewel shards. She thought about when he said when it was over she could go home. She thought that he didn't want her to stay with him. Kagome looked down to the ground, hiding her eyes that were filled with hurt.

Inuyasha looked at her then his eyes widen when he saw that Kagome was looking at the ground. He didn't mean what he said. He didn't want her to leave for good when the search was all over he liked it when she was near him.

"Wait…Kagome I-…. I didn't mean it like tha." Kagome cut off Inuyasha with the word sit.

Kagome went to the well and saw someone asking for help and held out her hand to help the person out.

**

* * *

****BACK TO HOPE MEETING KAGOME**

Kagome looked at the girl that was wiping off dirt on her pants. 'Wait pants?' Kagome thought when Kagome first saw the girl in the well she didn't really saw what she was wearing. Kagome looked at the girl studying what she was wearing (A.N. not like guys do when they stare at a girls being perverted and stuff ok I ant a lesbian or gay just to let u people know.). Kagome saw that the girl was wearing clothes from the future, but didn't look like clothes from her time. 'Who is this girl is she from a different time like I am? But I had never seen clothes like that before. I wonder how she got through the well then.' Kagome thought.

Hope looked at Kagome and feeling uncomfortable because she was just staring at her. 'Why is she staring at me? She isn't is she? Gross!' Hope thought. "Umm just to ask were am I?" Hope asked. Kagome snap out of it and saw that Hope (she didn't know her name yet though.) was giving her a weird look. ' Oops I think I shouldn't have looked at her like that.' Kagome thought then started to tell her. "Well this is the feudal era ." Kagome said. Hope looked at her then nodded. "I guess the story is true." Hope said out loud which she didn't mean to. Kagome looked at her confuse. "What do you mean?" Kagome ask. "Umm well…" Hope tried to say something but was impolitely interrupted by a light heading their way. Hope and Kagome looked to they're right and saw a blue light and it hit both of them to the sacred tree. They weren't unconscious only for a couple of seconds. Hope and Kagome opened their eyes to see what that light was.

When they looked up they saw two strange demons laughing evilly. Kagome didn't know them she never had seen them before who were they? What do they want?

* * *

ME: I was going to end it here, but I wanted Hope to meet Inuyasha and the other so on with the story.

* * *

The demons looked at both of the girls and smirked. "Well two young ladies without any protection? Well then let the pain begin." One of the demons said. The demon was preparing to attack, but was stop by the other demon's hand. " Not yet. Remember the plan." The other demon said. 

Hope and Kagome looked at the demons then at each other. "What are they going to do to us?" Hope asked. Kagome told her that she didn't know all she could hope for now was Inuyasha. 'Please Inuyasha help us.' Kagome thought looking at the demons.

**

* * *

****WITH INUYASHA AN THE GANG**

Inuyasha was in Lady Kaede's hut with the other. Shippo was mad at inuyasha because he got Kagome angry and made her go home. " THIS IS YOUR FAULT INUYASHA!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha just ignore him, but then got up when he scent that Kagome was still here. 'Why isn't she home? What if she's hurt?' Inuyasha thought so he got up and ran towards the well. The others were confuse, but then fallowed him.

**

* * *

****BACK WITH KAGOME & HOPE (plus the demons) **

Hope saw Kagome got up and saw that she had a bow and arrow. 'What is she doing doesn't she know that she could get killed? Wait a minute! I remember about reading the story of what's his name again inu something that a girl from the future was a reincarnation of this priestess. So does that mean that she's that girl?' Hope thought.

When Kagome got up she pulled her arrow and aimed at on of the demons. The demons looked at her and smirk 'Does this girl think she can beat us?' one demon thought. "You know girl you can't kill us there's no used to pull your weapon out." The same demon said. The Demon ran towards her and Kagome close her eyes she knew she was going to feel pain, but after a couple of second she felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see (guess) Hope blocking the demons attack. Kagome's eyes widen the girl didn't have any weapons how was she blocking his attack? Kagome looked closely and saw that the girl was using her hands and it was bleeding. 'Oh my God. Why is she doing this she's using her hands and there bleeding it looks like she doesn't even feel any pain.' Kagome thought. (A.N. Just to let you know the demon was using his claws and hope grabbed the demons hand and the demon pierce through her hand.)

Hope tried her best to push the demon she didn't notice that her hands were bleeding she didn't even feel the pain. 'How could I let this demon go?' Hope thought then she looked down and saw his foot. Hope smiled. The demon was confused why wasn't she screaming? He had just pierced through her skin, and then he saw that she had smiled. (Ok I know I didn't tell you guy this but the demons are guys.) 'What is with this human girl?' He thought.

The other demon looked at the fight he notice the girl didn't feel any pain weird. Why is that? The demon backed away when he heard a voice " KAGOME!" the demon talked to the other demon from his mind that he was going back and with that he left.

Inuyasha and the others stop running when they saw Kagome and in front of her a girl a HUMAN girl that was holding a demon. They saw that the girl's hand was bleeding and thought like what Kagome and the demons thought. Inuyasha saw that the girl was smiling why was that? He thought and so did the others.

Hope heard some guy scream someone's name. 'So that's what the girls name.' Hope thought, but then she finally felt the pain. So she did what she was waiting to do. Hope picked up her foot and stomp as hard as she can on the demons foot. The demon yelled in pain so hope kicked him because it was the only thing she could think of. The demon was push back and yelled again in pain.

Inuyasha and the other (plus Kagome) were shocked on what they saw a human girl had hurt a demon. 'That demon should be weak then.' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha looked around and saw the girl who was Hope then he saw Kagome. 'Kagome.' Inuyasha thought so he ran to her to see if she was ok.

Hope looked behind her and saw the demon from the book in front of her eyes. She also saw how Inuyasha was worried about Kagome. 'So I thought wrong back then.' Hope thought. Then she snaps out of it when she saw the demon getting up. "Hey! The demon isn't dead I'm only human you know." Hope told them. Inuyasha looked at her and nodded then he walked towards the demon and got out the Tetsusaiga (sp?) and used the wind scar. (If you think inuyasha destroyed the well he did. Not I'm just joking he didn't.) Hope wasn't surprise when Inuyasha did that she knew about that attack the whole class had to read about him.

The demon yelled again, but in more pain. The demon wasn't killed yet he was just wounded by inuyasha's attack. The demon laughed, but then disappeared saying that he will be back, but for someone else not Inuyasha.

Hope sighed then looked at her hands they were all bloody 'Man it didn't even hurt when that demon pierced through them.' Hope thought. Kagome and everyone looked at the girl. Kagome walked towards her and grabbed her hand but not were it was wounded. " I should bandage that for you." Kagome said and Hope nodded. " Inuyasha lets go back to the village." Kagome told inuyasha. He nodded then they all headed to the village.

When they got there Kagome washed Hopes hand to get the blood off. Kagome looked in her backpack then got out some medicine so it would let the wound heal faster. "This would sting a bit." Kagome warned Hope. Hope nodded and put her hands out so Kagome would put it on. When she put it on hope close her eyes because of the pain. Miroku looked at her and Sango hit him in the head because she knew what he was going to do. Hope looked at the two with a questioning face. " Just to let you know he's a perverted monk." Kagome told her. Hope nodded. Shippo jumped on Hopes Shoulder and asked, "Hi I'm shippo who are you?" Hope smiled. " Hey. My names Hope." Hope introduces herself. Kagome smiled and introduce her to Hope. Then Sango did and Miroku, but he didn't asked her to you know what because he was scared what Sango would do. "Oh and that's Inuyasha." Kagome told her. Inuysha just fehed and looked the other way.

They all got to know each other, but not Inuyasha. Then a question came to Kagome's Head, didn't you feel the pain when that demon hurt you?" Kagome ask. That question got everyone's attention (even Inuyasha). Hope looked at her and thought about it. "Well no it didn't really." Hope said. Then Inuyasha fehed again then said, " You have to be kidding that cant happen to a human there week a lot of things could hurt them." Everyone shocked their heads, but Hope. "F Y I I've been in worst then this." Hope said. Everyone was confuse what did F Y I mean? (I know what it means ok.) " It means for your information." Kagome told them. They all nodded. Sango looked at Hope and asked what was worst then that? Hope looked at her and then looked at the ceiling. Then said, "I've been shot twice by a gun before. Right here." Hope said putting her hand by her heart, but not right on it, and by her right arm. Everyone gasp, but Inuyasha just had his eyes widen.

Miroku asked her what had happen, but was hit by Sango and Kagome in the gut. "Miroku it's her life you shouldn't get into it." Sango said. Hope smiled. "Well I don't mind telling it isn't like my family got hurt." Hope said everyone nodded and let her tell her story.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Well that's all for today I'm srry if I took long just had a big and very long writers block lol well I'll see if I can write the next chappy tomorrow and plz R&r thanx 

From Pilipina Ako


End file.
